Song fic- Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight sing Ways to Be Wicked
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Just a little song fic about if some of the dragonets should turn evil. But don't worry its just an idea that I had.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Wings of Fire or the song Ways to Be Wicked from Descendants 2, only the story. The characters of Wings of Fire belongs to Tui T. Sutherland and Scholastic, and the song Ways to Be Wicked from Descendants 2 belongs to Disney. I do own the OC of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight**

 **Song: Ways to be Wicked**

Down in the cave system where the Talons of Peace where hiding, four of the five Dragonets of Destiny had just gone through another disastrous training session with Kestrel. They were currently resting in the scroll room. Though not injured in any way, they were feeling frustrated with their teacher's words to them. Tsunami especially, "Can you guys believe what Kestrel said about our teamwork in battle?"

"I know, that she thinks that we need to more vicious and wicked in battle." Glory agreed in disbelief. Clay on the other hand said, "Well, she probably just said that to help us feel more confident in battle."

"But in all honesty," Starflight said, "I'm worried that if we act more wicked in battle, it could make us do it those that don't deserve it."

"Do any of you think we could truly be wicked?" Clay asked. This caused the other three to think for a moment when suddenly a burst of purple mist enveloped all four of them.

Sunny and the three guardians come running into scroll room to see what the commotion was all about. When they saw the purple smoke they gasped when they saw the silhouette's of the four. When it dissipated, the four were revealed to be standing with their backs turned to the guardians and their heads hanging down. Webs took a step forward and asked, "Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Starflight? Are you four all right?"

"Oh, never better, Webs." Glory said from within the mist. Starflight's voice then said, "We've just had a change of heart when we realized Kestrel was right."

"I was?" Kestrel asked, knowing full well that they wouldn't agree with her on most subjects. Tsunami then said as the four turned to face their friend and mentors, "Oh, yes. We were wrong not to do as you instructed during training."

"So from now on, we'll be…" Clay said as he had an evil look in his eye, "Wicked."

 **Ominous Blare**

Sunny and the guardians looked up to see where the noise had come from. But they looked back to the four as Clay, Glory, Tsunami and Starflight started to sing and dance…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-i-c-k-e-d_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-i-c-k-e-d_

The four dragonets moved menacingly towards Sunny and the others while stamping their feet to some sort of beat. They moved back as Webs brought Sunny closer as the four's wings flared up…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _C'mon hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey (haha)_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

The lights dimmed for a moment, causing confusion to the four. When the room brightened up to reveal that Glory had disappeared and began to look for her. They were startled when she reappeared before them…

 **Glory:** _Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invitation_

 _Friendly reminder got m own kind of persuasion_

They looked over to see Starflight knocking over stuff. He picked up a scroll and threw it casually behind him…

 **Starflight:** __ _Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior_

 _Happily ever after with a little flavor_

Clay came over and knocked the Nightwing off of his feet with a shove. With Starflight on the ground, the Mudwing placed a foot on his back to hold him down…

 **Clay:** _We're bad to the bone, with even worse intentions_

 _We're gonna steal the show, and leave 'em all defenseless_

Tsunami looked through the scrolls and became delighted when she saw the one she was searching for. On the side of it said the "The Lost Seawing Princess", Tsunami's favorite scroll. Sunny and the guardians were shocked when she threw it to Clay who burned it with his fire breath…

 **Tsunami:** _A fairy tale life can be oh-so overrated_

 _So raise your voices and let's get it activated_

Clay let Starflight up and the four of them jumped up into the air. Sunny and the guardians watched in fear as they skillfully flew through the tunnels…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight** : _Long live havin' some fun_

 _We take what we want (Ha, ha!)_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

They did a spin with their bodies through the air and flapped high into the air when they reached a bigger chamber. Sunny and the three guardians arrived into the chamber shortly after. They looked up to see the four lightly flapping down to the ground…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _With us evil lives on the right side of wrong…_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

They each grabbed an apple from a burlap sack and held it before the guardians…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _Grab an Apple, dip, dip_

 _Wanna tri it?_

 _Tick, tick_

They threw the fruit away and Clay pulled out a scroll…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _Take a bite, c'mon, be bold_

 _Change the way the story's told_

Clay emphasized this by shredding a section of the scroll. It seemed to get to Starflight as he tackled Clay to the ground. The girls rolled their eyes as Glory took the lead…

 **Glory:** _This time the dark is finally getting your attention_

Tsunami then stepped in front of her and looked smug as she sang…

 **Tsunami:** _We're wick by the book, and class is back in session_

Clay kicked Starflight off of him and stood while looking over to his friend…

 **Clay:** _You like it, steel it_

 _Gotta beat 'em to the treasure_

Starflight ran back over and placed Clay in a head lock. But he let go when he noticed the look the larger dragon was giving him…

 **Starflight:** _A rite of passage-_

The other three pressed up against him as they sang together…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _Bad just doesn't get much better!_

Once again they took to the air, and circled over Sunny's head…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _Long live havin' some fun_

 _We take what we want_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

They dropped out of the sky and surrounded the little Sandwing…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

Glory looked sad as she moved to be by herself…

 **Glory:** _Mother, always knows best_

Tsunami sounded as if to make it sound like she could to anything..

 **Tsunami:** _Show her, pass every test_

Starflight clutched the sides of his head as if to not listen…

 **Starflight:** _Hear her voice in my head_

Clay moved close to Sunny, startling her as he told her…

 **Clay:** _Evil is the only_

The others surrounded her, making her a little afraid when they smiled with wicked grins..

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _Real way to live_

They circled around the little Sandwing until Dune came over and carefully plucked her out…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _We got all the ways to be_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _W-i-c-k-e-d_

 **Clay rose into the air and shouted:** _Let's go!_

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _We got all the ways to be_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _W-i-c-k-e-d_

 **Glory flew into the air and flew around him while shouting at the top of her lungs:** _Ye-ah!_

Both landed beside Tsunami and Starflight and began to step to the rhythm again…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight with Glory backing up:** _Long live, havin' some fun (havin' some fun)_

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _We take what we want_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight with Tsunami backing up:** _With us evil lives on (evil lives on)_

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** __ _The right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

They sat leaning with their backs pressing up against each other, each of them had wicked and smug grins on their faces…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _Cruel and unusual_

 _We're taking control_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us evil lives on the right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

The four of them stepped into rhythm as they moved from left to right and back again while moving closer to Sunny and the guardians. Then Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight began chanting…

 **Clay, Tsunami, Glory and Starflight:** _Hey, hey, hey_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-i-c-k-e-d_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-i-c-k-e-d_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-i-c-k-e-d_

 _We got all the ways to be_

Glory got really close to the terrified four as she sang the last verse…

 **Glory:** _So many ways to be wicked_

As the guardians were about to say something, Sunny noticed that her world was starting to fade. She looked to the guardians and asked, "What's happening?"

But she found that Kestrel, Dune, and Webs had become stone statues of themselves. She looked to her friends and saw them turning into smoke, blowing away like in a breeze. Her fear grew so immense that she screamed as everything turned to black.

x

Sunny's world was still back and found that she was still screaming when she felt something started to shake her. The unique Sandwing opened her eyes and found herself looking up into the faces of her four friends. She saw that they didn't look as they did in their old home. Then she noticed that all five of them were still in the jungle village of the Rainwings. Moving to get up she asked, "What happened?"

"You tell us." Tsunami said. The Seawing gave her golden friend a skeptical look while saying, "We heard you screaming and rushed over to see what was going on. But all we saw was that you were having a nightmare."

"Oh, sorry." Sunny said while looking a little embarrassed. Then Tsunami was a little insecure as she asked, "So, what happened exactly in your dream that could have been for nothing."

"Tsunami!" Starflight scolded as he turned his covered face to his friend. Then he asked, "What happened Sunny?"

"It was a bizarre, yet awful dream." Sunny told them. Then she explained, "I dreamt that we were back under the mountain, but then the four of you turned evil for some odd reason."

"Sunny," Clay sympathetically said while wrapping his wings around the smaller dragon. He reassured her by saying, "we would never turn evil. I think we can all promise you that."

"Really?" Sunny asked as she looked at each of her friends. All four of them nodded in agreement. Glory, Tsunami and Starflight then entered the embrace as well, making it where Clay's head stuck out on top. But unbeknownst to the other four, Clay looked up to the sky with a grim face as a purple cloud swirled over his right eye.

x

Author's Note: And this is the second normal song fic done. And don't worry, none of the Dragonets of Destiny are going to turn evil. I just added that last part about Clay to scare you guys, hope I got you. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
